Our Separate Ways
by CruelRuin
Summary: FE7 Fanfic. Everyone in Elibe knows about the Tale of the Three lords. The tale of the war against Nergal. But hidden in the folds of time, there lies another story. A story of love, a story of pain. The story of the Great Tactician, Reigar, and the love of his life, Lyndis of Caelin.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Separate Ways -Chapter1- The story of The Tactician, the Lady and the Marquess.**

**The main character of this story is the Tactician from Fire Emblem: Rekka no ken, hereby named 'Reigar'. The story takes place a year after the defeat of Nergal. Timeskip to three years happens almost immediately though.**

Stars twinkled in the sky as night blanketed the forested lands between the the Kingdoms of Ostia and Tuscana, the Tuscan mountain range; when seen from underneath, almost looked like they were casting a shadow of silence. Nothing could be heard except for the crackle of one single campfire. On this campfire was a makeshift grill, and on the grill were three hares, soon to be devoured by the white haired man sitting on a stump next to the fire. Said person sighed.

_Hell of a way to celebrate one's birthday, huh?_

January the tenth marked the tactician, Reigar's, twentieth birthday. It also marked the completion of a Year and one month since the defeat of Nergal, the end of a journey of death, pain and suffering. Eliwood's army dispersed after the young lord's coronation as the new marquess of Pherae. Some stayed behind to serve the new lord, but most, like Reigar, decided it was time to move on. A tactician's livelihood depended on war or politics, and Reigar wasn't the kind of guy to sit next to a king during times of peace and let his mind dull.

"Hunting isn't my forte, Reigar, you should know that. You might be an expert tactician on the field, but you sure lack common sense."

Reigar looked to his right, where Guy, also called 'The Saint of Swords' by the people of Lycia appeared from behind a tree, three hares dangling from his hands. When Guy offered Reigar to travel alongside him, after all, how could he not? Over the last year and a half he and Guy had become inseparable friends. They were already pretty close during the five months it took them to win their war against Nergal, the following year and one month had strengthened their friendship even more.

"The famous 'Saint of Swords' bested by a couple of hares; scandalous news indeed. Now if only you hadn't insisted on breaking each and every one of my arrows during your training, it would have been easier for me to hunt those little buggers," Reigar spoke, getting up from the tree stump he was sitting on.

"Cut me some slack! It took me almost half a year of such training to become good enough to defeat Karel in our duel. Training against arrows is good training for the senses, you learn how to move faster and block better," Guy exclaimed, making Reigar chuckle lightly.

Guy looked at his friend. Over the last year and a half, Reigar had grown a lot. He would never admit it, but the reason Reigar was running from town to town was because he was being hunted by Bernians and Etrutians alike. But he usually evaded his hunters with ease. Part of why he was able to do so was because of his looks and young age. Reigar stood tall at six feet four; he had the general build of an unorthodox warrior, lean yet ripped. Plus he was young and good looking. Hector used to get mad when he used to compare Reigar's 'manliness of body and mind' to his own. There was no way that knucklehead could so much as compare to Reigar. After all, a life of travel and hardship turns any man strong, both mentally and physically; be it a wandering tactician or an exiled Sacaean tribesman.

"How could I possibly know that you would be good with both axes and bows? Hell, now I wonder; why did you never fight alongside us during the dragon war?" Guy questioned him, asking the same question for the twentieth time since they had been travelling, making Reigar sigh.

"For the umpteenth time, Guy, I never needed to. There were better bowmen and axe fighers than me in the group. I'd just be a liability. Being a good tactician is my job," Reigar replied.

"Liability my ass, you beat Dorcas in that arm wrestling match, and he's the strongest of the group!" Guy spoke, exasperated.

"Physical strength isn't everything, Guy. Try as hard as he may, would Dorcas be able to defeat you or Eliwood?"Reigar reasoned. The question he posed was a genuine one. Guy was revered in the group for his mastery of the sword; Dorcas couldn't so much as touch him with his axe. Guy had fought numerous times with Karla and Karel on an equal footing, even defeating them multiple times over the last year.

"I suppose you have a point there. But then, I'm the unbeatable Guy after all," Guy exclaimed, chest puffed out with pride and a wide grin on his face. Reigar completely ignored his boasts and started skinning the hares Guy had just caught. He signaled Guy to go ahead and eat the Hares that were on the fire. Guy jumped at the signal as if he had been starving for months.

Reigar's knife slipped as he skinned the second hare, cutting his thumb just a bit. Guy looked at him, his honed senses catching the scent of blood. His eyes narrowed as he spoke.

"You must have a really troubled mind today, Reigar. The Sacaeans have a saying, your blade feels your doubt; a clear-minded warrior can never be cut by his own blade. If there's something troubling you, let me know. I'm not your friend for nothing. You know?"

Reigar put on a fake smile, his trademark facial expression when he told a lie, and spoke. "It's nothing; I was just pondering over Athos's last words. What could he possibly mean when he said 'an evil star will rise... over Bern... but once again, Lycia will bring hope to cleanse the darkness'? Didn't we already defeat Nergal and end the dragon threat?"

"Don't bother your precious mind over matters of the future, Reigar. When it happens, we'll be ready for it. Till then, no point over thinking things," Guy spoke. Reigar sighed, feeling guilty for not telling Guy the truth; the guilt ate at his conscience, one bite per lie.

The reason he was preoccupied was not because of some doomsday prophecy that came from the mouth of a dying wizard. The reason was a person, someone very special to Reigar, Princess Lyndis of Caelin. Thinking about her always brought confusion to his mind. He wanted to meet her, but his mind told him to stay away. It had been a year since they parted ways. He remembered promising her that he would return to see her as she cried into his shoulder, begging him to stay in Caelin. He half-hated himself for turning down her offer, but he couldn't come to terms with the fact that he didn't want to meet her. He couldn't possibly comprehend why he didn't want to meet her, but he had a strange feeling that something bad would happen if he did. Mark had survived this long only through his skills and his instincts. Yet he had this strange yearning in his heart to meet with her again.

_Maybe I need a distraction, something to take my mind off her. Guy might have some ide-_

"So, Reigar, Heard from Lyn lately?"

_Thanks, Guy, now I feel like throttling myself._ The young tactician wondered how Guy was able to corner him with every word he said. Was it possible that Guy was secretly a psychic?

"How could I? I've been out of contact from the whole group. That is, except for you and occasionally those two challengers of yours, Karel and Karla," Reigar spoke. He had purposely avoided giving anyone his location or a method of contact simply because he didn't want Lyn finding out where he was.

"Well then, you might be in for a surprise. I heard rumors that the houses of Caelin and Pherae were negotiating an alliance. Eliwood and Lyn are at the spearpoint of said Alliance. The councils on both sides are negotiating an alliance treaty. If what I heard is right, it might culminate in a royal marriage between those two!"

*clang*

Mark's knife fell from his hand, hitting his tree-stump on the way down. Luckily, Guy didn't look up from his food to notice the expression on Reigar's face. Pure horror dominated his facial expression. He should be happy about this. Why, then, why was shock his foremost feeling? It was followed by dull mental pain. The hell was wrong with him?!

"T-That's great! We should send her our regard! I….uhh…Unfortunately...uhh…Probably …umm…I-I don't think I'll be able to attend the marria-"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, Reigar! Hold your horses! You know that Lyn still follows Sacaean traditions, right? So under any circumstances, she can't be married till she's twenty. She's seventeen now, so that gives us three years before we get the chance to attend a royal wedding as guests of honor! But then again, three years is a long time. I could probably teach you how to master swordplay in that long a timegap," Guy spoke. Reigar breathed a sigh of relief, but then he thought of something. Somehow, he had to keep thoughts of Lyn out of his mind. He needed to occupy himself with something, and right now, Guy had given him the perfect idea.

"So, you could teach me swordplay in three years huh"

"They call me the 'Saint of Swords' for a reason, Reigar"

"I call bullshit; Let us see if you can actually teach me in that much."

"Do I get paid?"

"Last I checked, you owed me quite a bit of gold. I'll consider us even."

"Damn you, but sure, better have no debt than have nothing at all!"

Guy walked away from Reigar after finishing his food. He knew that his friend was smitten with Lyn. And he knew well enough that the news of the marriage had hurt him. If by teaching him swordplay, he could somehow take Reigar's mind off Lyn for a few years, it'd be more that worth it.

_I'm here for you, buddy. Don't ever forget that._

* * *

The courtyard of the Caelin castle, two figures danced in a deadly dance of swords. Two women, both the epitome of Sacaean beauty, clashed swords with such speed and ferocity that one could notice faint afterimages form as they clashed. Each moved in a rhythm that contrasted the others. From her bench, Priscilla could only stare in awe at the two swordmasters in front of her.

The green haired swordswoman turned, slicing upward with one sword, breaking the guard of the black haired one. She then brought her other sword up, stopping it an inch away from the Black haired woman's throat. Priscilla gulped. The black haired swordswoman burst into laughter.

"It seems you win again, Lyndis dearest. Now if we could only find a single swordfighter who could give you a challenge…" The black haired beauty said "The only person I know who could possibly defeat you, save my brother, is Guy, but he is nowhere to be found."

Priscilla's heart sank. Over the course of their adventure, she had grown fond of the Sacaean swordsman but thanks to her being a noble and him being Sacaean, her feelings would be considered rebellious. The nobles never took kindly to rebellious thoughts, or rebellious people for that matter.

The green haired swordswoman noticed Priscilla's sadness. She lowered her sword, smiling at her sparring partner and good friend Karla, sister of the sword demon and erstwhile saint of swords Karel; Also called the 'princess of swords', a title now unofficially held by Lyn.

"Then maybe, we should find Guy and have him fight me. What say?" Lyn spoke; she had no desire to fight Guy, who was a friend and also a better swordsman then her, as he had successfully proved to her by defeating Karel, who Lyndis couldn't defeat even while using both her Kattis. What she wanted to do was to make Priscilla meet with him again.

"Sounds like a good idea, but he's making himself scarce. He's not in the country, or anywhere near Pherae for that matter. All we know is, he's been travelling with a certain **master tactician**," Karla spoke, a smirk on her face. Lyndis looked confused; then all of a sudden, she smiled.

"Y-you M-mean…He's traveling with Reigar?!" Lyn exclaimed "Where are they? Can you bring them to the castle? I'm sure I could summon them as a princess and all. What shoul-"

"No point, we don't know if it is Reigar. For one, they are hunting bandits across the land. Reigar's fame in Bern and Etrutia is immense; why would he be wandering as a mercenary when he could lead a life as a military tactician for one of the two nations?" Karla spoke, dashing Lyn's hopes into the ground "also, you have the peace summit to attend to."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry for going all hyper back there, it was just…I haven't met him for a year and a month now. And today is his birthday too. Wouldn't it be amazing if we could celebrate it together, all of us?"

Karla looked away, Lyn's first love, and she had no idea what to make of her feelings. Being Lyn's confidant, she knew what Lyn felt for the young tactician. But she knew that Lyn would never place her own happiness before the happiness of her people. The whole peace summit revolved around her promise to marry Eliwood. The marriage was tentative, but it was still a crucial card in the political peace-play between Caelin and Pherae. Karla sighed; she missed the old days when the whole group used to travel together. It was ironic how they had so much fun together even though the fate of the world rested on their shoulders.

"We should get going, the peace conference is going to begin soon," Karla spoke, beckoning Lyn and Priscilla to follow her. Etering the gate of the castle, Lyn looked back once, out in the general direction of Ostia.

_Reigar, I miss you._

* * *

Eliwood sat in his room in the Castle of the house of Pherae. The young, red-headed lord stared into the floor. His friend, Hector; lord of Ostia, realized the danger the floor was facing. No one went up against Eliwood's laser stare and survived, not even the floor.

"Any information on Ninian's whereabouts?" Eliwood questioned. Hector looked away; the search for Ninian was producing no results. The ice scale she had given Eliwood before going to the dragon gulch was still glowing, so he knew she was still alive and in this world. But where was she?

"We'll find her, sooner or later. She's a dragon, Eliwood. She can take care of herself!" Hector answered, trying to cheer up his best friend. He had been depressed ever since Ninian went missing, which came as a surprise to Hector. He always thought Ninian was nothing more than a friend to Eliwood. But then, sometimes, friendships turn into love so fast that before you even know it, you find yourself unable to live without that someone special of yours.

"Leave me alone for a while, Hector. I shall see you at the council," Eliwood spoke, dismissing Hector. Hector walked out with a troubled expression on his face. He had just exited the castle when a small, purple haired figure ran into him, embracing him. Hector's worried expression faded away as he embraced the girl he loved, his fiancée, Florina.

"How's Eliwood doing, Hector?" Florina quietly spoke, Hector looked down at her. There was just something about the young Pegasus knight's smile that made Hector's heart skip a beat. If he could, he's have her smile forever.

"He'll be alright, provided we can find Ninian soon. He is overly worried that he might lose her. I can understand his sorrow. I'd be the same way if I was to lose you…" Hector half mumbled, half spoke; lost in thought. Florina giggled.

"We'll find her, she's our friend too."

* * *

**Three Years Later...**

* * *

The people of the mountainous lands of Caledonia have a legend. Deep within the Caledian mountain range there is one mountain that is hollow. Inside the hollow is a waterfall, and around the waterfall is the world's smallest self-sufficient jungle. They say that this hollow is where the Sword Saint taught his first disciple. Only a few know of the truth behind this legend. They say that whenever there were Brigands or pirates attacking the ill-guarded towns of Caledonia, form the hollow in the mountain, two swordsmen would appear and strike down the evildoers. These two men were revered by the people of Caledonia, in many Caledonian towns, one can to this date find shrines immortalizing these two men; gods in the eyes of the many they saved. This is their story; it all began in the hollow.

The sound of falling water and chirping birds was interrupted by the loud clang of clashing swords as two fighters fought at speeds that were impossible to follow with the human eye. To the casual observer, it would look like a duel between magicians, the speed of the warriors made it look like a teleportation fight.

All of a sudden, the two swordsmen came into full view, swords locked; standing on a log in the middle of the pond that the waterfall drained into. One was clearly a Sacaean, his hair was long and open; they were oddly constricted, showing that they was usually braided. The other man looked like a Bernese nobleman, long white hair that fell to his waist and eyes as blue as the sky. Neither of the two wore any armor, they held identical swords which were currently grating against each other as the two swordsmen pushed against each others might. Then with a clash, the white haired man's sword snapped.

"Not AGAIN!" yelled the Sacaean swordsman. He sheathed his sword and dropped down next to the broken sword, forgetting all about the duel he was just having. The other man sighed.

"I've told you before, Guy; it is best if we go to the armory and get a reinforced sword built for me. My excess strength proves to be a bit too much whenever I use one of your killing edges," The white haired man spoke, picking up the shattered remnants of his sword. "Also, we are running low on supplies. I'll make the trip this time, remember, you owe me!"

Guy sighed. Over the last three years he had taught his best friend and First disciple, Reigar, everything he knew about swordplay, getting better at his art himself in the process. But now they had hit a wall in Reigar's training. No sword suited him. Reigar went through at least six swords per battle, and this was when he fought against brigands.

"Yeah sure, just take care, alright?" Guy spoke, handing his killing edge to Reigar. There were always bandits on the lower slopes of the mountain range. Going there unarmed would be suicide.

"I'm always cautious, Guy. No one knows better than you."

* * *

Reigar was riding down the final valley of the Caledian mountain range. From here, one could see the town of Ranagask in all of its glory. He spurred on his horse, but then abruptly pulled on its Reins, making it skid to a halt. In front of him was a procession of thieves and bandits. They were carrying something, or someone. It was impossible to make out from his location. Reigar got off his horse, which made a light neighing sound. Reigar patted his hide.

"Destrider, boy, stay here. I'll be back soon" He spoke, moving towards the bandits stealthily. He stopped behind a rock, trying to hear what the Bandits were saying.

"I say, boss, it seems we caught quite a big fish down at the river, eh?" One of the bandits spoke.

"She's quite the looker, we could sell her for a pretty penny," Spoke another.

"No, this one is mine. Babes this beautiful don't come by daily," Spoke a gruff voice, presumably the leader, as no one opposed his decision of keeping the girl with him. Reigar was going to back off and call for help, when he heard a very familiar voice from the group, a tired voice, yet one he knew all too well.

"Please, save me, someone, Eliwood!"

Reigar drew his blade and somersaulted over the rock, blinded by his rage. The bandits were surprised, plus they couldn't hope to match Reigar's speed of powress with a sword. Half of them were dead before they knew what hit them.

The leader of the bandits charged; a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. He stabbed at Reigar. Reigar simply leaned out of the way, holding out his sword towards the leader of the bandits. The force of the bandit's thrust took him further forward than he planned. Next thing he knew, he was skewered on Reigar's blade. He looked up at his attacker. He looked at Reigar, he froze.

The immense hatred that Reigar felt was reflected in his facial expression. Anyone seeing him now couldn't possible call him human. He pulled out his sword from the bandit's body. The other bandits saw their leader go down and ran, abandoning the girl in the process. The aquamarine-haired girl got up, staggering from the effort it took, and looked at Reigar.

"R-Reigar? Is that really you?"

"Yes, Ninian, it is me."

The girl ran and embraced him, seeing a familiar face after so long felt oddly unsettling to Reigar. He noticed that Ninian passed out again in his arms. He sighed; lifting her up and putting her on Destrider, then jumping up on the horse's back himself. He started riding towards the town. He would have to get Ninian to a medic, and then he would have questions for her.

_Questions about Lyndis, questions about Eiwood, questions about marriage._


	2. Notice

Hey there, people.

About both my stories, i'm putting them on temporary Hiatus. I met with quite an unfortunate accident last month, and am still recovering.

The last month has given me time to expand my stories, build new concepts, develop better 'awe' moments and add humor.

I'll begin writing again AS soon as possible. It might be two weeks, or it might be a month. No promises made except for the promise of restarting as soon as i can.

This Promise stands for all three of my stories. Yes, i'm also going to restart writing Golden sun - Revival from scratch.

And also. i'm starting a persona fanfic when i get back. I'm pretty much putting the Demi fiend in the persona world. I don't know whether i should call this fic a crossover or a regular fic, but i promise that this fic will be my best fic by far, simply because i have the MOST ideas for this one. And trust me, they are good.

Signing out, for now.

CrueRuin


	3. Chapter 2 - Nightsquad

**OUR SEPARATE WAYS**

**CHAPTER 2 - Nightsquad**

_After the dissolution of the Bernese 'Black hand'. The peace summits held across the kingdoms of Elibe lead to the formation of an elite corps of warriors, headed by the princess of Caelin. It was a task force hand-picked by the heroes of the dragon war. The sole purpose this task force existed was to weed out bandits in the areas where armies could not operate well. Each and every person in the task force was said to be inhumanly strong and battle-hardened._

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

Lyndis turned her head towards the back of the marching troupe, where Priscilla rode on her faithful pony , irritation lined her face. Lyn couldn't blame her. The trek to the town of Ranagask had taken them over the Caledian mountain range. And they had to take a detour thanks to a blizzard. She almost envied Eliwood, who was coming straight through Bern with his legion. Through established roads. She breathed out as she quickened her pace, her foggy breath whirling around her face.

Rumours said that the city of Ranagask had defended against hordes of bandits time and time again. They were supposed to have two warriors who showed up whenever there was an attack. Each could slay legions of bandits alone, without getting hurt. It was Lyn's desire to meet and thank these two for holding out long enough. She was just about to take a corner when Karla pulled her back, drawing the company to a stop. She held her finger on her lips, and beckoned everyone to listen.

"Yeah, so, our only chance of revenge is before the Nightsquad arrive. We'll attack in three hours, and we'll take the head of that Sacaean and that Bernese swordsman. Their heads will be mounted on poles as a warning to ANYONE who dares challenge us!"

There was a deafening wave of cheering. By the noises alone, Lyn could tell that there were approximately four hundred bandits right on the other side of the mountain. But what really unnerved her was the fact that the two 'heroes' of Ranagask were from Bern and the Sacaean plains. What would two people from different countries be doing so far north? Her mind wandered to The only Bernese/Sacaean duo she knew. But that didn't fit right with the accounts. It couldn't be him, he couldn't use a sword.

It couldn't be Reigar

'Kent, Sain. Ride fast! You have to get to the town and warn them about this!" Lyn yelled. The knight of red and the knight of green, Kent and Sain, nodded and galloped off, right down the mountain path. Karla watched them leave. She narrowed her eyes, if her estimates were right, it would take them an hour to reach the town, and the Bandits would be there in four. They had to make every minute count. And the only way they would survive this is if they could hold out long enough for Eliwood to arrive. She just hoped that the 'Heroes' of Ranagask were as good as the rumours said.

For they would need all the help they could get.

* * *

"How is she, doc?"

Reigar stood next to a hunch-backed man in a white coat. The man in question was bandaging Ninian's right arm. Ninian winced at regular intervals, obviously in pain.

"She's alright. a few bruises is all she has. No bones were broken. She must have fallen pretty bad to get this hurt, though. You should keep better care of your loved one."

Ninian almost jerked her hand out of the doctor's grasp and a very confused expression appeared on Reigar's face.

"She's just a friend, doc."

"As you say, swordsman."

Saying so, he finished bandaging Ninian. She got up from her bed, wobbling a little, then steadied herself. She sighed and joined Reigar at the door.

"Thanks, doc. I owe ya one."

The doctor smirked.

"The town owes you quite a bit, son. I'm just glad that I can help repay the debt a bit."

Reigar started walking towards the weapon shop. Hands in his pockets. Ninian walked beside him. Together, the two of them looked like a couple from a fairytale. A silver-haired nobleman and a blue haired princess. Too many people started at them as they passed. Reigar sighed with annoyance.

"Reigar!"

The silver-haired tactician turned around. He saw a flash of blue beside him and then heard the sound of two bodies hitting the ground. He looked down and smiled. Guy lay on the ground, Ninian's arms around him. A happy smile on her face. Guy looked up at Reigar, a confused smile on his face.

"You need to explain this, dude."

* * *

"That's about the gist of it"

Guy looked tensed. His palms were sweaty. Reigar noticed even the most minute details. Guy was easily unnerved by things that he couldn't explain. And this was one of them.

"Anyways. We'll have to send a letter to Eliwood about this, see if he can send someone to escort Ninian back to Pherae. We can't send her alone, the bandits will ambush her in a jiffy."

Guy looked up. The look on his face ghastly.

"Reigar! I almost forgot! We have to get her to the The castle! There's a -"

An explosion rocked the town's walls, stopping Guy mid sentence. Reigar looked towards the direction the sound came from. The parapet was smoking, rubble rained down towards the houses bordering the wall. People started screaming and running towards the castle.

"GUY! GET HER TO THE CASTLE! NOW!" Reigar yelled, Taking out his white mask from his overcoat and putting it on. Guy took a black one out of his coat and put it on. He picked Ninian up effortlessly and ran towards the Castle. Reigar ran towards the weapon shop. He crossed the town plaza, avoiding a flying cart. He located the shop and flew in through the door.

The shop was empty, but there was an odd presence there. Reigar looked at the shop's display.

There hung a single sword, a sword with a black scabbard. It was permeating a very erratic sort of energy. Reigar disregarded the sword and started to rummage for a reinforced sword. No luck, all he could find were plates of armour and an assortment of garden tools. he looked at the sword again. He took it off the display and took it out of its scabbard.

The blade was pale, and it was cold to touch. The sword was made in the form of a killer edge, but looked much stronger. The sword's hilt was worn, as if it had taken a lot of direct hits in the past. Which wasn't weird.

He put the sword back in its scabbard and put it into his belt. He put some cash on the counter and left the shop, running towards the castle.

* * *

"We miscalculated, the number of enemies is more than seven hundred strong. Our chances of victory are next to nil, even if we got reinforcements."

Lyn looked at her tactician's magical map. her units were all surrounded by red units. She sighed when she looked at the magic map. It was so horribly conjured that it didn't even show the terrain. She missed Reigar's expert tactical magic and mind.

"Contact the lord of this town, we'll need all the troops we can get."

Guy and Reigar entered lord Mackay's office. They had been summoned almost directly as they left Ninian in the dungeon with the other Civilians. Apparently, there was a legion of troops outside the town, ready to help the people fight off the bandits.

In front of them, stood two men who looked strangely familiar. They wore masks with the insignia of the Eliban alliance on them. One wore Red whole the other wore Green. The sized up Reigar and Guy as they walked in. Reigar was grateful for the mask on his face, as it helped him lessen the pressure of their scrutiny.

* * *

"Black and white, these two men are from the Nightsquad, they have requested for our assistance in defending out town. I beseech you, please help them. "

Reigar nodded and spread his hands. A magical map appeared in the gap between his hands. He let out a startled gasp. there was a legion of neutral units, possibly the people from the nightsquad. and right past the Moat was a whole army of red units. Atleast seven hundred of them. He closed the map and looked at Guy. Guy's expression was not visible, thanks to his mask. But his body gave away his nervousness. But they were honour bound to protect this city. They nodded.

"That's good. If you will, please go to the main gate of the city, that's where the fighting will be heavy and hard."

Reigar bowed, Guy followed suit. They turned around and left.

Kent looked at lord Mackay, who had a smile on his face. Kent was annoyed by this old man's confidence.

"Why are you so happy? Your city might not see another day. Do you really trust the nightsquad so much?"

lord Mackay shook his head. "You might be a company of ferocious, skilled warriors. But, no offence intended, our city is guided by two demons."

"Demons that we trust."

* * *

The fighting was hard, buy Lyn's squad had managed to keep the Army of bandits out of the city.

"PUSH! PUSH THEM FAR!" Lyn heard Dorcas yell, as the giant of a man spun his twin axes, netting him three kills.

Lyn followed suit, quickly cutting through a dozen soldiers with her kattis. The Nightsquad surged forward, pushing the bandits back

_"This is too easy not to be a trap, lady! Fall back!"_

Lyn's current tactician was a young boy, his commanding skills weren't so great, but he could use the magic map and audio magic. Lyn disregarded his point and surged forward, the whole company behind her. They followed the Bandits into the foothills surrounding the Town.

"_NO! LADY LYNDIS!"_

The tactician tried to keep up with the rest of the group. He ran forward, and then stopped abruptly.

he looked down, and saw an arrow tip poking through his hauberk. He turned around as he fell. The last thing he saw was an assassin pass by him. Then he passed into the void.

* * *

Lyndis felt the connection break, she gasped.

"FALL BACK! EVERYONE!"

The Nightsquad was trained to obey on command. But so were the bandits. As if on cue, arrows shot out from the trees. Lyn avoided them with ease, but most of the Nightsquad was not so lucky. Lyn did what she could, she killed two assassins as they ran back towards the gate, the whole bandit army on their backs.

Lyn saw that most of the Nightsquad were injured. She did something she had sworn not to do.

She turned around, Karla crossed her, they acknowledged each other with a slight nod. Lyndis drew both her Kattis and crossed them.

"DRIVE! SOL-LUNA STRIKE!"

A gigantic beam of light shot out of the crossed swords and cut right through the landscape, forcing the Bandits to retreat, or die.

Lyndis shot three more beams, killing quite a number of bandits. That's when she hit her limit, she fell. Blood trickled out of her mouth. She saw that One of the Bandits was aiming his bow at her. She could make out the smile on his face through her mask. She closed her eyes, accepting death.

The arrow never left the bow, as a raging wall of fire appeared between Lyndis and the bandits.

"That was awfully reckless."

Strong arms picked her up as she lost consciousness.

* * *

"So, they have reinforcements."

Reigar looked at Guy, they both stood on the higher-level parapet. They had just arrived in time to see the Bandits retreat, all thanks to the twenty-odd new additions to the battlefield. They were all masked, which fit them perfectly. This time, they had mages with them.

"They still lack a tactician, will you do the honors?"

Reigar smiled, flashing his prominent canines. The gesture was almost demonic.

"With pleasure."

* * *

"Wake up! Lyn!"

Lyn opened her eyes. She unsteadily got to her feet. The damage the Released Kattis had done to her body was gone, all thanks to Priscilla, who was still labouring over her other injuries. Eliwood stood in front of her, Durandal in his hands.

"The fight is far from over, and we need you on the front lines!"

"What we really need," Lyn spoke "Is a tactician."

_"Indeed, lady."_

Lyn's mind cleared with a jolt, the voice passing through it was distorted, as if it had been manipulated by a masterful tactician.

"_Let me be the tactician, I shall not let you down. I swear on my honour as the white knight of this town."_

Lyn thought about it in her mind. The voice could easily belong to a hired tactician on the bandit's side. But something about the voice told her that it could be trusted.

_"Show yourself, and I shall judge whether you are worthy or not."_

_"As you wish, m'lady."_

Lyndis heard the sound of footsteps behind her, she turned around.

In front of her stood two men, she could tell that these two had seen much battle. One had Silver hair that dropped to his hips, while the other had black hair around the same length. They wore masks that reflected the colours of their hair. The black-haired warrior wore a Sacaean dress, while the Silver haired one wore a normal trench coat. telling from his skin colour, he probably was Bernese.

Both the warriors bowed. Something felt odd. Lyn felt like she knew these people, almost like an old memory.

"You seem to be well, Lyn, Eliwood."

Eliwood took off his mask, a gigantic grin on his face.

"About time we found you two fools."

That's when it hit Lyn.

A Sacaen swordsman,

A Bernese Tactician.

Guy,

and Reigar.

She looked at them, as they took off their masks. And she looked at the handsome face of her savior and best friend. She threw off her mask and walked up to him. He smiled at her, and she jumped into his arms.

Tears came to her eyes as she remembered the scene when Reigar had left Caelin almost four years ago, she silently sobbed into Reigar's coat as he consoled her. Then all of a sudden, he pushed her back and stared her right in the eyes.

"We still have a fight to win, Lyn dearest, we can celebrate our reunion later. "

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Hey people! I'm sorry the new chapter does not live up to the first one's legacy. But well, here's my shot at it. The next chapter will come soon and will mostly be a combat-intensive chapter.**

**Other than that. Enjoy the story. :)**


End file.
